


The Road To Isengard

by _jamjar (phizzle)



Series: LotR Chapter Drabbles [30]
Category: Lord of the Rings - Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-28
Updated: 2004-06-28
Packaged: 2017-10-07 07:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/63015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phizzle/pseuds/_jamjar





	The Road To Isengard

Shadowfax harrumphed and tossed his mane out of his eyes. He could be as swift as the autumn gale, and yet slow and smooth, with no bumps no matter how uneven the road. Gandalf patted his companion in admiration as the son of horselords picked his way through the forest.

Eomer glanced nervously around. He caught movement at the edge of sight, and whipped round to see a few branches stirring in the still, ominous trees. He shifted in his saddle, his horse feeling his anxiety and trembling. Eomer muttered soothingly to him and tried to relax.

The Huorns watched.


End file.
